darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Discovery (A History of the Fifth Aeon)
By Xibalba of Dark Ages. As far as historians can tell, the fifth Aeon began around Grinneal 26900, after the age of innocence was ended. The inhabitants of the communities began to become more reliant on one another. And this withdraw from independency, increased travel and trade throughout the land. And this in turn, caused man to be more conscious and aware of his surroundings. This interest in the world marked the beginning of the age of discovery. Around Grinneal 27000, it was discovered that the world, devoid of life, could be broken down into three elements, Earth, Air, and Water. Upon studies of the elements, it was also discovered that Air held dominancy over Earth, while earth held dominancy over Water. This led researchers to believe that Air was the dominating force of the world. The idea of one element holding total power over others, in a balanced world, confused some people. And this imbalance caused some to believe in the existence of a forth element. And it wasn’t until around Grinneal 27600 that a man by the name of Dhamon (further information on the identity of this man is unknown) discovered this forth element. In my studies, I have noted a few slight differences in the actions that brought about this discovery. But the most believable, and hence the most likely, is this. Staring into a fire cooking his food, Dhamon considered the life he was taking to feed himself. And with these thoughts, it made him realize the concept of the inanimate fire. It was not one of the three elements, yet it was not alive. And so, the element of Fire was discovered. With this discovery, researchers soon found that Fire dominated Air, and Water dominated Fire. The elements were a circle. Each element dominated another, and every element was weak against another. The circle of elemental power was established. With this and other discoveries, civilization started to thrive. Some communities grew into cities, encompassing other settlements that fed their growing populations. Loureanta was one of these new cities. And with the increasing size of Loureanta, individuals came into positions of more and more power. In Grinneal 29800, Eschabar Luvanto rose to become the leader of Loureanta. He claimed land surrounding his city and slowly started expanding his power. Before long he had a kingdom encompassing all the land north of the sea to the spine of the world, and the mountains of the Araidhe (or realm of the dwarves). During the rule of Eschabar, Loureanta became a land of art, scribes and philosophy. People flocked from all over land to take part in the learning of Eschabar’s kingdom. Soon Loureanta came to be known as the Second Coming of the Aosda Empire. Also during this time, the tendrils of darkness had grown. And a great force of fiends and monsters ravaged the lands, destroying villages and cities north of the Spine of the World. Refugees of the lost cities flooded across the mountains of the Spine, towards the kingdom of Loureanta. Hearing of the troubles approaching their kingdom, the Thane of the Araidhe called his army to arms, and hastily marched out to defend his kingdom against the approaching hoards. The army of Dwarves was decimated, and their subterranean cities destroyed. The time of the Araidhe had come to an end. The seeming folly of the Dwarves was with some consolation. For the delay the Araidhe bought in the advancement of the horde surely saved the Loureanta kingdom. While the dwarves pressed the army of darkness, Eschabar was able to march his own army into position at the pass in the Spine of the World. So it was that when the fiends and creatures approached the land of Loureanta, Eschabar and his army, under heavy losses, were able to drive the army of darkness back and disperse the creatures throughout the lands. With the Eschabar’s victory, the kingdom grew and became know as Loures, a shorter form of Loureanta meaning land of all. And under the rule of many great kings, Loures was truly an empire of its time. ''"The worth of an empire is determined by the accomplishments of its people" - ''Gadonde Senchua Category:History Category:Loures Library Category:Fifth Aeon